


Scratching an Itch

by dragonspell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Come Eating, M/M, Rimming, Stress Relief, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: The sheets on top of Jack shift and the bed dips beside him, ejecting him out of the dream world and dumping him into reality.  He blinks into the darkness and then rolls, ready to confront his would-be attacker, his heart beating wildly as adrenaline pumps through him, elevated by God only knows what cocktail of drugs they had injected into him this time.  His hands curl into fists and he lashes out, but the blow is deflected before it has a chance to connect.“This last round has got me all fucked up, Jack.  I need your cock,” Gabe mumbles, his lips slipping off to Jack’s cheek and below.  Jack’s ears burn.  “I’ve got an itch so damn bad, papi.  I need you to help me scratch it…”(Or, Gabe sneaks into Jack's room after lights out, looking for a little help)





	Scratching an Itch

The sheets on top of Jack shift and the bed dips beside him, ejecting him out of the dream world and dumping him into reality. He blinks into the darkness and then rolls, ready to confront his would-be attacker, his heart beating wildly as adrenaline pumps through him, elevated by God only knows what cocktail of drugs they had injected into him this time. His hands curl into fists and he lashes out, but the blow is deflected before it has a chance to connect.

“Relax,” Gabe mutters, voice soft in the darkness. “It’s just me.”

“Gabe?” Jack hisses. A large, warm body attaches itself to Jack’s front, metal dog tags pressing to his chest, as a strong arm wraps around Jack to physically drag him closer and wet lips skate across his jaw until they find his mouth. Jack’s insides heat, his instincts switching from ‘fight’ to ‘fuck’ with only a few touches, but his mind is left fumbling. He shoves at Gabe, getting a few inches between them. “What the fuck?” His fingers curl against the bare skin of Gabe’s chest, tangling in the chain of his tags.

Gabe groans like he’s in pain. Jack’s eyes, adjusting to the darkness, can make out the scars across Gabe’s face and the white of his eyes. “Fuck, Jackie,” Gabe huffs. He strokes a hand up Jack’s back. “I’m just…” He leans in to get his mouth on Jack’s earlobe, sucking on it. 

It feels good. A little too good. Jack shoves him away again. “You scared the shit out of me, you bastard.”

“Sorry,” Gabe whispers and Jack’s going to have to mark this day down on the goddamned calendar because he could have sworn that Gabe just _apologized_ to him. Gabriel Reyes doesn’t apologize. He corrects himself if he is wrong, strives to be better, but he doesn’t apologize. “This last round has got me all fucked up, Jack.” Gabe pants against Jack’s skin and he groans again. He grinds his hips against Jack, leaving no doubt about what he means. “I’m so _damn horny._ ” A string of Spanish explodes from Gabe’s mouth, vowels and trilling r’s rolling over Jack like a heatwave because even though Jack has no idea what Gabe is saying to him most of the time, he finds it hotter than highway asphalt in the midday sun.

Gabe’s hands cup Jack’s face and pull him in for a few more desperate kisses, Gabe’s plush, wet lips begging for understanding and cooperation, and Jack’s mind hops aboard the runaway train that his body boarded three miles back. Jack groans into Gabe’s mouth, his own hands sliding across Gabe’s naked chest to reach his back, fingers digging into Gabe’s thick muscles.

“I need your cock,” Gabe mumbles, his lips slipping off to Jack’s cheek and below. Jack’s ears burn. “I’ve got an itch so damn bad, papi. I need you to help me scratch it…”

“ _Fuck_.” Jack rolls them both to climb on top of Gabe and tries to stick his tongue down Gabe’s throat. Under him, Gabe arches upward in a sinuous wave and drives his hands under the waistband of Jack’s underwear to grab his ass. Jack moans encouragingly. He runs his fingertips over Gabe’s hot skin, through the small patches of fur along his chest and downward to tug at the elastic band of Gabe’s sweats. “Lift up,” he whispers and slides Gabe’s pants off over his generous ass. His freed cock slaps against Jack’s thigh and Jack shivers, reaching down for it. Gabe feels good in his hand, hot and hard with a velvety softness covering the steel underneath. He smoothes a thumb over the head of Gabe’s cock. “You’re not wearing any underwear…”

“I came here for a reason,” Gabe replies. “Underwear would’ve just been in the way.” He gives Jack one last smacking kiss and turns under him, twisting himself around to press his back against Jack’s chest and rub his ass against Jack’s cock. Jack’s breath stutters and he bows his head against Gabe’s shoulder. “Like this,” Gabe rasps, arching his back. “Get your damn cock in me, rubio.”

Jack mouths along the lines of Gabe’s back, dragging his lips over the skin, and thrusts himself into the cleft of Gabe’s ass. “Yes, _sir_ ,” he mumbles. God, when had Jack’s life become a real life porno? He reaches down and grabs a handful of Gabe’s ass, groaning softly at the pleasing fullness of it. Sometimes it seems like Jack spends half of his day watching Gabe’s ass, wishing to get his hands on it. If he thought that Gabe would allow it in public, he’d be touching it constantly. Just feeling his cock slide between those two perfect globes has got Jack ready to blow.

The stand beside the bed shakes on its unsteady legs as Jack fumbles for it in the dark and yanks open the drawer. The meager contents spill forward and Jack pats his hand along them until he comes across the small cylinder of lube.

Gabe’s muffling himself with Jack’s pillow, teeth clenching on a chunk of it, while his hands dig into the mattress underneath. He pulls the edge of the bed up with his strong grip then lets it flop back down. 

Jack presses a slick finger to Gabe’s ass, teasing it around his hole, and Gabe mutters rapidfire Spanish into the pillow and shoves himself backward, forcing Jack to breach him. Jack’s groan echoes Gabe’s and he thrusts his finger in and out of Gabe in a rhythm that leaves them both unsatisfied. “Stop fucking around, Morrison,” Gabe hisses. “I thought I told you to _fuck_ me.”

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Jack whispers as he cock throbs at Gabe’s low voice. He closes his eyes and fights to remain in control, to not dry hump Gabe’s glorious ass like a damn fifteen year old and blow his load all over Gabe’s back.

“I fucking _need_ it, Jack. Mierda, I thought I was going to lose my mind tonight, just laying there in my bunk waiting for lights out so I could sneak over here. I need you inside—” Gabe’s tirade cuts off with a gasp when Jack shoves another lubed finger inside him. “Getting better,” Gabe pants. He wiggles on Jack’s fingers. “Still not your cock, though.”

Jack growls and removes his fingers to slick himself up. He steadily presses himself against Gabe’s hole, feeling the same amazement as always when that tight ring of muscle stretches enough to allow him in. Gabe’s hot around him, slicked with lube, and constricting as Jack sinks in. Beneath him, Gabe lets loose a punched-out moan and drops his head into the pillow, compliant as long as he’s getting what he wants.

Jack loves him like this, loves it when Gabe goes all soft and subby because there’s a cock opening him up. It’s so damn different from the Gabriel Reyes that exists during the day and Jack hopes that he’s the only one that gets to see this Gabe. He wants that soft sigh and the supplicating arch of Gabe’s hips to be just for him. A streak of possessive jealousy rockets through him like a lightning bolt, startling him with its intensity as he thinks that he might kill any other man that got to see Gabe like this. Jack shakes his head to clear it, mind casting back to see if he’s ever felt like this before or if the drugs are affecting him just as bad as Gabe tonight. 

It’s not the first time that he’s ever had thoughts like that about Gabe, but Gabe is definitely the first person he’s ever thought of in that way. There’s something about Gabe that makes Jack volatile, makes him needy. He wants to wrap Gabe up in his arms and keep him there forever, rip out the throat of anyone that dares to come near. It may be the drugs. It might be the fact that Jack’s watched too many of his fellow soldiers die. It might be Gabe himself. Whatever it is, it’s terrifying and heady and Jack is firmly caught in its grasp.

There’s a powder keg of potential pounding away in Jack’s chest, driving him to move, to act, to _claim_ and Jack slams his hips forward for the last few inches, exalting in Gabe’s surprised grunt. He bends himself over Gabe’s back, hips rolling in a shallow circle as he touches his teeth to Gabe’s neck. One of Gabe’s big hands slap against Jack’s thigh and clenches, holding him steady and Gabe tilts his head to give Jack more access to one of his most vulnerable areas. Jack licks at the sweat beading on Gabe’s skin and thrusts into Gabe harder, picking up speed with each movement.

Gabe pants underneath of him, growling encouragements that slip between Spanish and English seemingly at random, as if Gabe doesn’t have the wherewithal to stick to just one language anymore. Jack nips at Gabe’s neck and Gabe’s voice gets rougher, rasping out a “ _Jack_ ” and “Damelo duro,” as he shoves himself back onto Jack’s cock. 

“Yeah,” Jack growls. “Yeah, come on. Fuck yourself, Gabe. Show me how much you want it.” Jack slams himself against Gabe’s ass, not caring about the noise that they’re making. God, Jack doesn’t think he’d care if a four star general walked in on them right now. Gabe’s perfect and needy under him and that’s everything that Jack wants. 

Gabe chokes back a whimper as he comes, his hole spasming around Jack’s cock. Jacks fucks him through it, muttering, “Fuck, yeah. You feel so good…” as he keeps driving him into Gabe’s ass again and again. 

Gabe moans softly, his body trembling before he gives one last shudder and slumps forward against the bed. His arms extend forward in a contented little stretch and he chuckles. “Damn, Jack,” he drawls. “Fucked it right out of me, didn’t you?” He pulls a knee up higher on the bed to make himself a little more accessible, lazily giving Jack a willing hole to fuck and there’s a rasping growl that starts in Jack’s throat, rumbling through him and rolling out across Gabe’s skin. “Yeah, Jack. Fuck me. Give it to me.” Gabe rubs his head against the pillow.

The sound of their bodies slamming together, the smack of skin on skin and soft, wet squelch of lube, fills Jack’s ears, combining the with the gentle rumble of Gabe’s voice and the easy rhythm of his breathing as he slows regains his breath. Jack’s not going to last long. He’s already so far gone, his body tightening, his thrusts irregular. He drops his face against Gabe’s back, mouths at Gabe’s skin and pants, deep, gasping inhales.

“Come in me, Jack,” Gabe whispers, rubbing a hand over Jack’s side. “Come on, give it to me.” Jack gasps as his orgasm peaks inside of him, sharp and sudden. He shoves himself tight to Gabe’s ass, burying himself as his cock empties inside of Gabe. Gabe groans and strokes his hand soothing along Jack’s body where he can reach. “There you go, Jack. There you fucking go.”

Jack sinks his teeth into the line of Gabe’s shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, holding Gabe still when he tries to flinch away. “Fuck, papi!” Jack releases his jaw and Gabe scrubs a hand over the new mark. “How the hell am I going to explain that to the doctors?” Gabe grumbles. “Jesus, Jack.”

“Tell them I fucked you into the mattress and you loved it,” Jack purrs. He admires his handiwork, wonders if Gabe would let him do a few more. He’d like to get his teeth into Gabe’s thigh.

Gabe snorts. “Sure. I’ll do that.” He gets his knees back under him and pushes himself up, Jack still inside of him. Jack grabs his hips and grinds against him.

“Tell them I can’t get enough of this ass, too.” Gabe huffs a laugh. He’s still warm and tight around Jack’s cock and Jack is loathe to leave, but his dick is definitely spent. He slips out of Gabe with a sigh and sits back on his heels. In front of him, Gabe is still bent over on his hands and knees, his ass on full display and looking freshly fucked. His hole gapes a little and a tiny spot of white is starting to leak out. Jack digs his thumb into his thigh as a shock of desire stabs into him, overloading his oversensitive nerves. “You’re going to make a mess of your pants,” Jack rasps.

“Mmm, worth it,” Gabe says and Jack stares as a drop of come slides down over Gabe’s balls. He leans forward, bracing himself with a hand between Gabe’s legs, and cleans up his own mess, his tongue flattening over Gabe’s balls to catch the drop of come and following it up to Gabe’s twitching hole. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gabe moans. The bed shakes as his arms give out, folding himself to let Jack work. Jack groans and puts his face in Gabe’s ass, tongue licking around the rim before slipping inside, trying to lick out every last bit that he’d just deposited. “You are…” Gabe moans again. He cuts himself off with a sharp inhale when Jack swirls his tongue inside of him, letting whatever he was about to say die on his lips. Jack agrees with a moan.

Yeah, he is. Whatever Gabe was about to say, Jack would agree with it. He’s a hornball, a dog, a goddamned slut, horny 24/7 lately and unable to control himself. He’s insatiable, unable to get enough of Gabe and that smile of his that only seems real when it’s aimed at Jack. He’s nasty, a freak because he’d gladly spit shine Gabe’s asshole at any time of the day—then fuck it and do it all over again. 

He’s also probably more than a little in love with Gabe at this point, but Jack doesn’t think that Gabe knows that. He doesn’t need to, not at the moment.

Jack doggedly cleans up the mess he left inside of Gabe, pulling back only to find his next point of attack and dig back in. His fingers spread Gabe’s hole to get his tongue in just that much deeper while Gabe gasps and sighs into the pillow, making all sorts of pretty, breathy sounds to let Jack know how much he likes this.

His cock twitches between his leg, starting to fill again, the stamina that the scientists have been building inside of him good for more than just endlessly sprinting through the battlefield. Gabe’s is already hard, waiting for Jack when he wraps a hand around it. Gabe swears into the pillow and pushes back against Jack’s head. Jack grins and gives Gabe’s ass one last lick before diverting to Gabe’s thick thigh and sucking a mark on the inside. Gabe groans and stays still, his hard cock bobbing beside Jack’s cheek. He loves it. He’ll bitch about it, but he loves it. 

When Gabe’s properly marked, Jack sits up to lean back over him. “Ready for round two?” he asks.

“Fuck,” Gabe mutters and Jack takes that as a yes.

They’re both going to be sore as hell tomorrow, tired and sleep-deprived, and Gabe’s probably going to say something about how it’s the last time he lets Jack at him without a damn muzzle but they’ll both know that it’s a lie and that as soon as he’s able, Gabe will be sliding back into Jack’s bed or Jack into his. Worth it, Jack thinks.


End file.
